


To Build A Home

by s0r0hj0ne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, F/M, Free!Sirius, M/M, fem!Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0r0hj0ne/pseuds/s0r0hj0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic is alive, and it comes to those who call. Two Orphans, running from their world are drawn to another. Filled with magic, music, mayhem and a little murder. Not necessarily in that order. Fem!Harry/Tom</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd  
> They are 8 at the start, but as they get older the rating will go up.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

London July 31st 1934

The streets of London were bustling with people, cars, and buses and …. Children. You see, today was one of those of once in a lifetime days when the sun was completely out, promising a day filled with happy endings. The roads were filled with cheer as the children played outside with their skipping ropes, footballs, and homemade wagons. This glowing atmosphere did not however reach Tom Riddle as he sat alone in his bedroom watching all his peers playing joyously outside. Oh how he would have loved to join them in their small adventures but as soon as he set his foot outside the orphanage premise the matron will scold him and keep him in his room, at best. At worst…. Well he would rather not think about that.

Tom was different, he knew that, everyone kept telling him so. He personally didn’t think there was anything wrong with being different but everyone else was afraid of different. The other children refused to play with him, or have any affiliations with him. Most refused to acknowledge him at any moment in the day. The others would call him names and push him around. The matron always turned away a blind eye towards his abuse. Even after she had found him bruised and bloodied after they had pushed Tom down the stairs. She nonchalantly patched him up and told him to stop being so clumsy.

The only time when he ever gets noticed, is when the adults come up for adoption. Tom observed the way that the people picked the children. They would choose not the smartest, or the strongest. No, they chose the ones that seemed the most contempt and happy in their environment. Tom at first was never picked because of the bleak atmosphere he outputted. However as the years passed he practised his smile and changed his mannerism to those of a ‘happy’ child.

There were many a times when he was so close to being adopted, so close from getting out of this hell hole. The adults brought his act and were about to sign the paperwork… until Mrs Cole comes an and intercedes them. She takes anyone that has any interest in adopting Tom into her office leaving Tom outside. The walls are thick but at times it leaks out a few words for the outside to hear. Words such as ‘freak’ and ‘monster’. When they come out all of Tom’s hopes of escaping the orphanage scamper away without once looking back. Then Mrs Cole always looks at Tom with the scrutiny as if she is the most disgusting thing she has ever seen in his life and orders him up into his room.

Tom absolutely detests his room, the sickly grey paint on the walls can be mistaken for green as mould slowly devours the wall. The floors are hardwood that has a habit of attacking Tom’s feet with splinters and loose nails. The glass of the window has been broken, letting the shrewd winter wind trespass into the room and steal away the little heat he has. The bed is the noisiest resident, squeaking at the smallest movement as it carries a bag of rocks that one would call a mattress.

Tom never usually gave up, he would keep going but it seemed as if there was nothing really to live for anymore. There is nothing that he can do to live a normal life. All he wanted was to be cared for just by one person. For the first time in his life he prayed, prayed to whatever ethereal being there was in this universe. He prayed for a friend, or someone who would care that he was different, he prayed for someone who will stick by him till the very end. For the rest of the day he just sat there thinking about nothing until sleep consumed him taking him away from her this world into another.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tom awoke to the sound of birds tweeting their morning song. Without opening his eyes he knew that something was wrong. Well, not wrong but different, everything was different. First of all the mattress and the pillow were softer and the material no longer itched. The air tasted cleaner and the room had a faint fragrance of jasmine. When he opened his eyes he found himself in a dark room, lit only by the faint light that squeezed its way in through the curtains that guarded a large window on the wall adjacent to the bed.

Tom got out of bed, his feet touched the warm hardwood floors that murmured softly as he walked to the window.  The curtains on the windows were made out of a thick material, one that he had never felt before. He could tell that they were not rich but at the same time there weren’t just some peasant material that he was used to either.  Outside he could see a luscious lawn that surrounded the house. The grass could have gone on forever had it not been for the stone wall that fenced the property.

The room once lightened up by the early sun was quite homely. The walls were painted a comfortable light green colour that made the room look brighter. The bed that he had woken up from was twice as big as the bed that went to sleep in. The quilts looked as if they were made with cotton with some sort of filling in the middle, but again there were just a plain white. On the other side of the room lay a door with a circular handle.

The wall opposite the window lay a large bookshelf crowded with books. Taking a closer look, Tom found some of his favourite books, as well as some that he had never heard of. Next to the bookshelf was a wooden wardrobe. When he opened it, he found all types of clothing, which was in his size.

All in all even thought there was nothing extravagant about this room par the collection of books. This was exactly the room that Tom had dreamed of having.

Outside his room, was a hallway that had many rooms attached to it. The first room he came up to was a lounging room with odd looking chairs that were covered in soft material and looked as if it were stuffed with cushioning. Tom thought this must be the sofa, which he had only read about. What Tom found odd was that they were not facing each other but a large black box that sat up on a stand. He kept that in mind for later as he walked further down the hall.

The second room that he discovered was much like his own, except a few differences. First the walls were painted a more homely red colour and in place of the bookshelf there was a chair and a desk which held a box that looked to be a smaller version of the box he found in the living room. The bed had obviously been slept in as the pillows were rumpled and the sheets was strewn on the floor. Tom held back his curiosity as the occupant was probably somewhere in the house as well.

The next room that he found was when Tom finally realised that he was in heaven. Yes, he had somehow died overnight and was sent to nirvana. There in the room held the largest collection of books that he had ever seen. They held books on the sciences, mathematics, history and literature. You name it and it was there. Tom forgot all about seeing the rest of his residence and just sat down and decided to read.

He didn’t know how long he had spent reading but he stopped when he smelt the most beautiful aroma of bacon that had somehow whiffed into the room and his stomach started grumbling in response. Tom realised that last time he ate was breakfast the previous morning and was famished. He decided that he would come back to the library once his stomach was full. He had never had bacon in his entire life, but he knew the smell from all the times that he had gone off to the city, where they sold food to the rich folk in cafés as everyone else salivated outside their windows.

The smell was coming from a room that was coming through the 2nd last room connected to the hallway. There he found a kitchen, where a little boy with black hair that looked about his age was standing over the stove top as the bacon sizzled in his pan. He didn’t want to distract the boy so he silently observed the rest of the room. The kitchen again was quite peculiar much like rest of this house. There were the normal cupboards that he had seen in the orphanage kitchen but there was also cupboards that were made of metal. There was a large table on the middle of the room. On top of the table were plates filled with scrambled eggs, roasted tomatoes and toasted bread. He knew that this would probably be the best meal that he had ever had.

“Are you hungry?” the boy asked without looking away from the food that he was cooking. His voice was soft and kind.

“Yes, I am a bit, did you make all this?

“Yeah, I cook for my aunt and uncle.”

“You’re aunt and uncle make you cook breakfast? Don’t they have cooks to do that?”

“Hah, not everyone is rich enough to have their personal cooks,” the boy said but no malice was evident in his voice.  

“Oh, well at least you have some sort of family, I live in an orphanage.”

“Trust me, I would prefer to be in an orphanage than with them. They absolutely hate me.”

 The boy said as he turned the heat of from the stove and dropped the sizzling bacon on to a plate. Tom got to see the boy a little bit more clearly. The boy was incredibly small, he was both short and incredibly skinny.  The boy would have only reached Tom’s chin, even though Tom was considered tall for his age, the boy was definitely very petite. The clothes that he was wearing only accentuated his slight figure. His skin was pale, as if he had not been out in the sun for days and he had vibrant emerald green eyes that seemed to glow.  

“Why do they hate you?” Tom asked.

“Because I am different…. I can do things.”

“Really? Like what?” Tom asked excitedly

“I don’t think I should tell you, you might get scared.”

“You don’t scare me, plus I can do things as well,” Tom replied hoping that the boy was in a similar predicament to him. “What’s your name by the way, my names Tom Riddle?”

“Ohh… sorry yeah… my name is Harry … Harry Potter”


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s short for Harriet.”

“Oh forgive me I thought that you were a –“

“Boy, yeah I get that often, it is probably the hair, and my aunt never lets it grow out. If she had it her way my hair would be a lot shorter than this.” Harry said point at the birds nest on top of her head.

“Why is that exactly?”

“Well, whenever my aunt cuts my hair, it just … grows back overnight.”

“Hm… that’s interesting, can you do anything else by chance?”

“Um, I once turned one of my teacher’s hair blue?” Harry said smiling sheepishly.

“Ok, so can you make things move without touching them? Or can you make animals do what you want without training them? Or can you speak to snakes?” Tom asked curiously.

“Um… well I haven’t tried to move anything, I haven’t really tried to train animals considering the only animals I know is the classroom goldfish and the cats at Mrs Figg’s house. Also, I have never seen a snake before much less talked to one.” Harry said shyly hoping that Tom would not be disappointed.

“Oh that’s fine, but it’s pretty cool how you can control your appearance.” Tom said with a smile after seeing the girl’s expression on her face. “Anyway, I am starving! Let’s eat before your food starts to get cold.”

Harry gave Tom a lopsided grin which revealed two missing teeth at the front of her mouth.

“Everything is thoroughly cooked, I don’t know how you like your eggs, buts it’s scrambled at the moment. I can make them something else if you want?” Harry offered.

“Oh no it’s fine, eggs are a luxury that I rarely get so it really doesn’t matter. It looks delicious.”

“Do you think there is enough food? My aunt says that a growing girl needs all the food she needs, plus Dudley eats about 5 times as much as this.”

“Are you kidding me? This is the amount Mrs Cole would make us share between all 14 of us. I am sure that there is plenty for both of us and then some. Tom said smiling at Harry as he piled on a generous amount of scrambled eggs on to his plate.

“Yeah, I personally think that Dudley needs to eat a lot less, I mean if you saw him at the beach you would find it difficult to distinguish between him and a whale.” Harry said using her arms to describe the size of her cousin.

Tom let out a small laugh while he put large spoonful of eggs in his mouth. When he looked up he found Harry staring at him weirdly.

“Is there something one my face? Tom said while wiping his face.

“No, it’s just that I have never had someone listen to me like that before.”

“Well I have never had someone who talked to me.”

“Ohh Tom…”

“Yes?”

“I know this is may seem weird but…”

“But what?”

“No, you know what? Forget it.”

“No, I’m really curious what you had to say!”

“Well Tom, would you be my friend”

“Your friend?” Tom was dumbstruck, someone actually wanted to be his friend!

“Yeah, I know we have just met each other and stuff so it’s ok you can just forg-“

“No, no, no it’s not that. I was just surprised, I have never had a friend before”.

“Neither have I.”

“Well there is first time for everything.” Tom said as he smiled at Harry.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they finished their meal. Once Harry was finished she politely excused herself from the table and took all the finished plates, including Tom’s, and placed it in the sink to wash later.

“Do you know where we are?” Harry asked finally breaking the silence.

Tom firmly shook his head “I just went to sleep and then woke up here.”

“Same.” Harry frowned.

“What were you doing before you were sleeping?”

“Well, yesterday I was at school and Dudley and his friends were chasing after me. I may not be as big as Dudley but I am a lot faster than him. Anyway, I was running as fast as I could and then the next thing I know is that I am up on the school roof.” Harry explained as she used her fingers to portray the action. “My teacher found out and they called Aunt Petunia and so they put me in my cupboard without any dinner. But I have small fingers and I realised how to open the lock from the inside. So I tried to be really quiet and found some biscuits and ate it outside.”

“Why did you go outside?”

“So there is less chance of them seeing me, if they do come downstairs.” Harry shrugged.

“That’s clever, so did you sleep outside?” Tom gasped.

“I think so, the last thing I remember was wishing upon a star.”

“Really? I did a similar thing, except I just prayed for a friend.” Tom shrugged.

“Me too, wishing for a friend I mean.”

“That’s great, but I am inexperience at this friendship thing, do you know what you should do?”

“Um… What do you normally do for fun, normally?”

“Well I usually just read or if I’m outside I talk to Syrene, she’s a snake that inhabits the so called gardens of my orphanage.”

“Oh, what sort of books do you read?”

“Anything that I can get my hands on, but I mostly boring stuff like maths and science.”

“Maths and science aren’t boring, it is just too complicated for some people to understand. Like me for example, maybe you can teach me? I try to listen in class, but with Dudley, it is basically impossible.” Harry shrugged.

“Yeah, and you can teach me the fine art of cooking?”

“Why would you need to learn how to cook? Didn’t you say that you have your own personal chef?” Harry asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Well I plan to move out of the orphanage as soon as I have enough money, and then I plan to accommodate myself for that time being.”

“Yeah, sure, would you like to help me make lunch? We can start off with something easy like pasta.” Harry smiled.

“You’re the boss,” Tom reciprocated the smile. “Oh Harry. I have been meaning to ask you, what is that metal cupboard.” Tom pointed.

“What??? Ohh… that’s the fridge.”

“What’s a … fridge?”

“You don’t know what a fridge is?

Tom shook his head.

“It’s a place where you put all the food that need to stay cool.” Harry said as he got out of his chair and moved over to the fridge to open it revealing its contents. “See, there’s milk, eggs, vegetables, some fruit …. And other stuff.”

“Ohh, so then what’s that?” Tom said pointing to another metal cupboard.

“Well that’s a microwave, you put food in that to heat it up.”

“Why don’t you use the oven or the stove for that?”

“I thinks it because it’s faster and cleaner, it’s pretty useful, just remember to not put metal in it or else it will explode.” Harry said using his arms to mimic an explosion.

“It explodes? Well anyway now that we are on this topic, there are some other things that I would like you to explain,” Tom said as he too got out of his chair and grabbed Harry’s hand to drag him over to the living room.

“What is that?” Tom said as he pointed to the large box.

“That’s a TV, you watch things on it?”

“But it’s black? Is it like a mirror maybe?

“No it’s not on, you have to turn it on, and I think the best way to describe it is…” Harry went over the box and pressed a button on the side of the box. He also reached into the stand a recovered a small black prism with buttons on it. Some of the buttons colours were different where most of the buttons were numbered from 0 to 9. “I think I will just show you.”  Harry came back to where to where Tom was standing and pointed the prism at the TV. “Do you want to sit down?” Harry asked as he pressed a red button at which looked to be the top of the prism.

Suddenly the television omitted a bright grey light which then dissolved into array of colours. Tom tripped over his feet and fell on to the couch behind him. Later he would just say that this was purposefully done and he was not at all scared at the beheaded head of a baby (which still portrayed emotion) acting as the sun.

“Um… Harry… Is this an accurate description of your world?”

“No, no, no, of cause not, I think it’s a show for little children.”

“Aren’t children afraid of these dancing… milk bottles?”

“Umm… I think I will just change the channel”                   

_The Fox and the Hound go on TV_

_Young Tod: Copper, you’re my best friend._

_Young Copper: And you’re mine too, Tod._

_Young Tod: And we’ll always be friends forever. Won’t we?_

_Young Copper: Year, forever._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The sun was high, the wind blew freely and the children were outside playing in the grounds. They had spent almost a week in this magnificent place and there were no closer to finding out all of the secrets. The house was a labyrinth with different rooms being discovered each day.   The land seemed to go on forever, all green and healthy.

Right now the two children stood by the still lake watching the wish swim gracefully by.

“Hey Tom, you know what?”

Tom suddenly stopped staring at the fish and looked at Harry.

“Hmm, what?”

“You starting to really stink, I think I think it’s time that you had a proper bath” Harry said as she pushed Tom into the cool water.

 Tom went down flailing his arms around trying to stay still but gravity won the battle as he was pulled down to make acquaintance with the fish.

Harry was hysterical with laughter, tears were coming out of her eyes. She was so distracted that she didn’t notice two small hands coming out of the water and grabbing her arm until it was too late.

She fell head first into the water. The water had turned murky with the amount of activity taken places. All she could see was the brown water all around her. After the initial panic she slowly let her feet reach the ground and stood up. The lake was shallow with the water only reaching her shoulders.  The first thing he saw in her view was the head of the boy with water sticking to his glimmering face. He wore a smirk on his face, his eyes were alight with a mixture of happiness and mischief.

As an attempt to wipe that smirk of his face, she created a wave with her hands and directed in the boys direction. It hit him with a force that caught him off guard. He was left standing spitting out the remnants of the water from his mouse and wiping the water from his eyes.

With a glare, he stepped backwards and with all his force made a larger wave that picked her up and displaced her a few inches.

This went on for a long time, with each attack getting larger than the other. They splashed along in the staying put in the shallow end of the pond splashing each other until they grew tired. Neither of them ventured out to deeper waters. This was mainly due the fact that Tom could not swim.

Tom would have been incredibly embarrassed about this fact but as it was just Harry he did not care that he was unable to do so. Unlike anyone else from the orphanage, who judged him greatly for his incompetence, Harry would just shrug and offer to teach him at a later date.

This was their behaviour for the past week, if one of them didn’t know something, the other would patiently teach them.

Harry was always patient, kind and forgiving but she was also mischievous at moments too. She was passionate, but with that she was also incredibly stubborn and sometimes with a closed mind. She was at times impulsive and had a fiery anger which was best left untouched. (Tom learnt that the hard way when he tried licking the bowl when Harry was teaching him how to make a chocolate cake.)

When they finally got out of the water their fingers were all wrinkly. There clothes were drenched and dragged them down each step of the way home. The walk would take 5 minutes for them to get home. Just as they were starting to dry up it started raining heavily making the ground incredibly wet and slippery.

Determined for the rain not to ruin their day, Harry picked a large mound of mud when Tom wasn’t looking and through it at his back. It hit its target and it clung to the fabric as it slipped down. Tom looked back with a mischievous smile on his face. He had just accepted the challenge and Harry had roughly 3 seconds to run for her life.

Harry was fast but she was not fast enough, the next thing she knew was a huge gooey substance smashed on to her hair.

“Tom, no I will never get it off.”

“Yeah, well you should have ducke—“

Tom couldn’t finish his statement as a huge wallop of mud was smacked straight into his mouth.

Harriet was holding her tummy laughing as Tom tried to spit out all of the mud.  When he was done spitting out the remnants of the mud, he went up to her and tackled her on the ground. At that moment they could have been mistaken for too pigs. They were both completely brown with not a single patch of skin left untouched by the liquid dirt. Finally Harry was free from Tom’s grip and she got up and tried to run away when Tom grabbed her foot.

“You are so slow, for goodness sakes a turtle can run fast than you,” Tom teased.

“Oh really? How about a race then, the first to touch the door wins.”

“What does the winner get?” Tom asked.

“How about Loser has to make breakfast tomorrow.”

At that time Tom and Harry had cooked many a meals together but he hadn’t a chance to cook by himself. He knew he hadn’t quite mastered the art of cooking so if her lost this could end badly for both of them. So he really had to win this race and he was confident he could.

“Deal” Tom said, then quickly sprinted away to the house.

“Hey, that’s cheating” he heard from behind.

“Yeah well you never said when to go”, he replied not once slowing down.

He was going well there was only around 100 metres till he would be meeting the door but Harry was catching up.  His legs were aching, his breathing was laboured but he had to go on he had to win. He knew he was slowing down, he couldn’t help it he had never run such a large distance in such a short space of time.

Harry however wasn’t stopping, she was speeding up. She passed him swiftly by, but he didn’t give up. Determined to keep going he used up all his energy but he didn’t make it. He failed, he lost.

Harry was at the door, with a smug smile upon her face.

“I told you so” she said. 

Tom collapsed right near the door step. Suddenly, he couldn’t breathe his legs stopped moving and he needed to vomit. With the little energy he had, he crawled over to the bushes and through up all that was in his stomach.

He felt horrible, he was tired, sick, he was disgusted with himself, and he was a failure just like everyone else said he was. Then he felt a small hand soothing his back while her vomited.

“Have you run that far before?”

Tom shook his head and then wiped his mouth with his shirt only have more mud on his face.

“Here” harry said as she took the underside of her too big shirt and wiped her mouth with it.

“Well that was a really good run for your first time, I can only run faster than you because I’m used to running away from my cousin.” Harry explained. “The trick is to pace yourself, if you put everything at the start you’ll have no energy left at the end.”

Tom stared at Harry, she hadn’t said anything about him being the loser, and instead she had complimented him. Of cause there was the stubbornness of her always being right but that was that. She didn’t say anything about breakfast she just explained her strategy.  

“Come on up lazy bones, we need to have a shower.” She picked him up by the waste so he could get back on his legs. She stayed there for support but let him do most of the walking towards the bathroom. When they made it over to the bathroom, she led Tom over to the tap and ordered him to drink so that he would get some strength back. He drank the water and just sat at the edge of the bathtub until he knew he had the energy to be fully functional again. Meanwhile, Harry took care of the shower so that it was the perfect temperature.

She then hopped into the shower, fully clothed and invited in him as well.

“Why must we shower with our clothes on?”

“Well we need to make sure that we clean the mud of before we put it into the washing machine,” Harry replied. 

Slowly, when the mud was out, they would take of piece by piece until it was just them standing in the shower lathering themselves with soap.

Once they were finished showering they dried themselves off and put their clothes in the laundry.

Wearing only a towel they cleaned the muddy floors. Luckily by the time that was done the clothes had been completely washed and dried. They changed into them and went to the kitchen to go about making dinner.

“Why did you ask me to make Breakfast rather than dinner?” Tom asked while cutting up some carrots.

“Breakfast is a lot easier, I don’t mean to say anything bad about your cooking skill but you aren’t so ready to make a whole meal.”

“Ohh, but surely breakfast is by far more difficult with the need to have the bacons crispy enough but not burnt and the egg cooked perfectly an—“

“You don’t to have everything perfect Tom, it’s only me, I would have been happy with just a simple bowl of porridge.”

“A bowl of porridge, are you serious? You always make so much more for breakfast.”

“I have a large family to feed, also I have so much practise in doing so, why must you compare everything about you to me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you do, you like to be better than me, which is fine. However, you get disappointed when I am better at something than you.”

“I don’t mean it like that, you are an amazing person. I just … I don’t know.”

“You should know I didn’t ask to be good at running or cooking. It was something that was important for me to learn. I didn’t ask for it to be this way just like I didn’t ask to have glasses or green eyes or uncontrollably messy hair.” Harry said as she pointed at the birds nest attached to her scalp. “It is just the way things are. “

“I guess, it’s because I can’t stand to be less than perfect, I have tried so hard to fit into what everyone wants me to be. In order to get adopted but everyone one wants something different. I need to be noticed, no one notices me, it’s always about Dennis Bishop, Amy Benson or Billy Stubbs” Tom said, “They get everything, Billy even got a pet rabbit. I need to be better than they are to---“

“What? What will you get!?”

“I will get adopted!”

“What will happen when you are adopted, huh? Have you thought of that? What are you going to then?”

“I will be better than them, I will have a family, and they won’t”

“So what if you have a family, I have a family and all they do is make me work all day while their lazy son sits around getting fatter by the minute.”

“They will not be like that---“

“How do you know that? You don’t get to pick who buys you.”

“Yes, BUT ATLEAST I WILL BE AWAY FROM THEM,” Tom cried.

Everything was silent only the echoes of his shout could be heard through the house.

“Away from who?” Harry asked softly.

Tom looked down, continuing to cut his carrots.

“Tom, who? What voices do hear?”

“I don’t know...”

Harry waited for Tom to explain a bit more.

“I really don’t know” Tom said as he realised that Harry would be leaving his side. “I hear them sometimes in the orphanage. Sometimes its rubbish and sometimes its telling me to … do things” Tom went back to his Carrots cutting them up faster and making a louder noise.

“What kind of things?” Harry asked looking at Tom’s face.

Tom continued to cut faster.

“Tom what kind of things?”

Tom’s cutting increased in speed until his knife slipped and grazed his fingers.

“HORRIBLE THINGS HARRY, IT STARTED WITH HURT, THEN BITE THEN WENT ON TO BLOODY KILL THE WORST WAS EAT, IT TOLD ME TO EAT RIGHT AFTER KILL, IT WAS EAT.”

Harry just stood there, she was at a loss of words. She simply nodded her head.

“Oh look what you’ve done to your finger,” Harry said trying to change the subject. “Hang on, I’ll just go and get the first aid kit.” She left the kitchen leaving a bleeding Tom, breathing heavily. She returned with a plastic case that was not too dissimilar to a lunchbox.

She opened it and pulled out a glass bottle filled with a clear substance and some cotton wool. She poured some of the substance into the cotton wool.

“This will sting a bit” She said as she was going to put the wool up to his fingers.  Tom quickly pulled the fingers away from her grasp.

“Are you sure you know what you are doing?” He asked.

“Yeh, I cut my self all the time, my aunt wouldn’t help me so I went to the school nurse and she taught me how to look after the simplest of wounds.”

“Oh ok then” He said and gave his hand.

“This will clean up the wound and will destroy any antibacterial that means you won’t get any infections.” Harry said as she dabbed the alcohol on to his wound. “Do you know what antibacterial and infections mean?”

“Yeah, I do, I’m not an idiot” Tom scoffed.

“Sorry, it’s just because I had no idea what they meant until the nurse taught me.”

“Ohh, well people say I’m very well read.”

“Don’t try to be humble Tom, it doesn’t suit you.”

Tom snickered, the air was light again. Once Harry put the bandage around his finger, they both went back to cooking dinner. After that was complete they simply ate at the table quietly and went to sleep after a very tiring day. Little did they know that they would not be waking up at that house the next morning.

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's life after waking up, back in reality.

Harry awoke, suddenly, beneath was cold hard ground, completely different from the soft bed she slept in. She realised that she must have come back to the Dursley’s Household. It was incredibly dark, when she looked down she could see that the grass around her was covered in frost. She realised all of a sudden that she was incredibly cold. Tiptoeing back inside the house to make sure that she made no noise, she looked at the master clock on the wall opposite the kitchen. It was still 5:30 a.m. there was plenty of time till the Dursley’s would be scurrying around the house, demanding food.

So with that in mind she made herself a small sandwich and went back into the cupboard under her stairs to sleep for a little longer till she had to be running around again.

The following year, passed quickly by. Due to her midnight escapade, she was incredibly ill for 2 whole weeks. Well it was only a cold and she would have gotten better faster if it weren’t for the Dursleys demanding that she rake the whole garage ramp of snow. They refused to give her medicine, or make an appointment at the Doctors. The only reason that she got better is because the school demanded that she was taken to the hospital when she came in red and coughing all over the other children.

She also went to the library at lunchtimes, rather than sit by herself in the playgrounds. After spending a week with Tom, she had come to appreciate some books. Some that Tom read were dreadfully boring.

“They are only boring because you are too stupid to understand it,” he would say.

Harry would just shrug and just go on reading a novel.

Her favourite book was, Oliver Twist, she didn’t really know why, she guessed that it was because he was an orphan as well but that book felt like home.

It was actually the first book that her and Tom read together. They would read separately in the mornings, sharing the one book. Tom was always faster, having more practise but he would always wait for Harry to catch up.

On the third night, she asked Tom to read to her ‘til she fell asleep. Tom had a nice soothing reading voice, he would grudgingly say yes but she could see in his eyes that he enjoyed reading to her.

They hadn’t had the time to finsh ‘Oliver Twist’ but she sought out the book in her school library and read it. She didn’t dare take it home, where Dudley could steal the book away, so she stayed in the library. The library was safe. It also helped that she was really good friends with the librarians.

Of cause she couldn’t stay in the library forever, she had to go out sometimes. When she did, she would make sure she was ready to sprint. Dudley and his gang was always waiting for her. They would run after her but she was always faster. She would run speeding past, everyone else, avoiding obstacles then run into an alley. Using the teleportation skills she mastered with Tom, she would teleport to the street next to privet drive and walk the rest of the way home.

This is around the time that Aunt Petunia goes out to the neighbour’s house to gossip about the other resident of Privet Drive. The door was locked and Dudley, was in charge of the key but he lost it as soon as he held it. Harry had no idea why he needed a key in the first place, Vernon always picks up Dudley and his friends from school, leaving Harry to walk home.

However, Harry had mastered the art of locking and locking doors with magic, you just had to picture a key and turn it clockwise to lock and anticlockwise to unlock. Using this, she would go inside and make an afternoon snack, followed quickly by dinner. The afternoon snack was important because Vernon and Dudley were always the first to come back home and they would not question why the door is unlocked if they can smell cookies laid out for them.

Cookies was now made easier by her ability to levitate things, which Tom taught her. It took a lot of practise, but she could now juggle many ingredient all at once while she cooked. This shortened the amount of time needed to prepare by nearly a half. Of cause this could have only been used when the Dursleys were away, luckily they were away often.

This was another change, using Tom’s manipulated tricks she convinced the Dursleys to leave her at home. This way she could finish all her chores and they could have their meal prepared for them by the time they returned home. They were untrusting at first, however, they saw the light in this and let Harry stay by herself.

This way she was also able to eat more, she noticed she started fattening up a little bit, her skin became healthier and her hair became healthier. She also noticed that her hair started turn a little redder, which was only noticeable under the sun.

So much changed in that year, so when she awoke again in a nice comfortable bed rather than her crumbly mattress, she was a happier person.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I just wanted to add this part in. It may confuse you but I just want to establish some changes in timeline I have made. Plus, I couldn’t help myself. Hope you enjoy it. I also didn’t like the previous chapter so I’m going to change that. However, I am busy at the moment so expect that next week at the soonest. Also this chapter is dedicated to the guest reviewer that urged me to continue on. I really need the motivation and reviews are really helpful.

7 years in prison did no one any good. He wanted a life and yet there was none left for him. Only an empty flat and a full bank account that would not buy him anything. He had lost everything that he had friends, a lover, a family. War changes everything and here he was, sitting in the corner of the train station in muggle London just hoping that he could find a cause, anything. He was tired of being the ghost that haunts the streets. He convinced himself that he is not just an empty shell. That there is something in him.

  
He sat and he watched the trains go past, they amazed him, muggles. All his life he was taught how useless they and how much better wizards are. He doesn’t know anymore; he doesn’t  know anything anymore.  
The station was boring and predictable, it was quiet until a train arrived and then the thunderous footsteps of the passengers echo throughout. People talked nonsense and politics, they didn’t take a moment to appreciate their loved ones. They didn’t stop to say I love you, they committed the same mistakes he did. Taking everything for granted.

  
Through the corner of his eye, he noticed something. Something that wasn’t there 7 years ago. In the other corner of the train station was a piano. It amazed him how people would ignore something so out of place. How they take time not to notice the most obvious anomalies. How they could just trust their surroundings without questioning it. Then again, they must learn to.

  
He slowly got up from his seat, it took him longer than it normally did, his muscles were still weak after years of not using them. He limped slowly over to the opposite corner. People ignoring him. They couldn’t possibly dare to look at such a hideous creature.

  
It hurt because he was once beautiful. He knew, everyone knew, but now his eyes had sunken into darkness, his hair was soaked in oil and his teeth grey ash stuck into his mouth. His usually amazing confident posture bent down as if the clothes that he now wore weighed him down. It would take a lot longer than a week to wash away the Azkaban treatment.

  
However, he finally got to his destination. The piano was a work of art, each key craftily created. He played a chord and he was lost. Lost in the music and nostalgia. It felt great, he played for himself, for his self-pity. For the family that hated him and the brother that he couldn’t save. He played for his friends, the one that he loved, the one that he took for granted and the one that betrayed. All gone now. His hands, thou weak skimmed the piano with minor tones that would wrench the heart of any soulless being. This was his output and he felt good. He finally felt at home.

  
He played and played, his couldn’t feel the ache of his fingers, his soul was light as if the music cleansed it with its pure sound. He played all his life, everything. Until he was once again at the present. Playing music in a train station, from a piano that shouldn’t be there. He played his last unfinished not and looked up.

  
A crowd had gathered, some were crying, some were holding their friends tighter. Some simply stood there, creating an invisible barrier between him and them. As if he was unreachable. However, slowly the crowd started to part to make way for this little boy. He looked to be only 5 years old. There was something odd about him, sure he had blue hair but there was something else he looked so familiar.

  
The little boy came up to him and tugged at his sleeve, an order for him to kneel down. He slowly kneeled towards the boy, completely surprised that he was a feared of him.  
The boy told his fingers to come closer and whispered into his ear.

  
“My dad forgives you.”


End file.
